It's Between Us
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Not everyone understands Crabbe. In fact, very little people do, but Padma is able to see a side to him that no one else can. She even considers herself his... friend. Written for the Royal Competition at HPFC. Please R&R.


**_Written for MissDominiqueLysander's "Royals Competition"_  
**

**_Chosen Category: Servants 100 - 1000 words (minor characters)_**

**_Pairing: Padma/Crabbe_**

**_Prompts: Ugly & Teddy bear_**

* * *

**It's Between Us**

It was that time of year again. The Hogwarts letters had arrived and everyone was making their way to Diagon Alley to buy everything they would need for the new school year. It was packed with witches and wizards of all ages, some looking through books in Flourish and Blotts, others gawking through the window at the latest broom model, while some just went to catch up on any gossip they may have missed.

For the first time ever, Padma and Parvati had travelled there by themselves. They were going into their fifth year; they didn't need their parents anymore.

Each carrying enough Galleons to buy everything they needed, they started down the Alley, Padma stopping first in front of the robe shop. That was the only thing that set she and her twin sister apart – their height. Padma was just that little bit taller, meaning she needed new robes. Her Gryffindor twin didn't.

"I'll meet you at the bookshop in half an hour," she said to Parvati. Her sister nodded, before spotting her friend Lavender in a group of students and hurrying over to her.

Padma sighed. Didn't they write to each other every day over the holidays?

Madam Malkin – the owner of the shop – was already busy with another customer. She could hear her voice as she was engaged in what seemed to be a rather unpleasant conversation.

Padma stuck her head around the corner. "Good morning, Madam. When you have – " she stopped abruptly, finally noticing who was standing on the perch, being fitted by Madam Malkin.

Vincent Crabbe, her classmate, was standing there with an ugly expression on his face as Madam Malkin prodded him with pins. One must have touched his skin, because he flinched and then grumbled something unintelligible at her.

"Quiet, boy," Malkin replied just as sourly. "It wouldn't happen if you stopped moving." She turned to face Padma, her smile a lot kinder for the Ravenclaw. "I'll be with you in a minute, dear," she said.

Padma nodded, looking up at Crabbe. He gave her a curt nod. Their relationship was odd, if anything. It went beyond just being classmates.

It had all started in their third year. She had been in the library, doing some independent study when she had heard some grunting and groaning coming from nearby. She had gone to investigate the disturbance and had found the beefy Slytherin tearing his hair out over a simple spell they had learnt in Charms earlier that day. It was one she had mastered on her first attempt, but he seemed to be struggling with it.

She had no idea what had prompted her to do it, but she sat down across from him and began to coach him through it step by step. He had taken longer than the average person to understand, but he had eventually mastered the spell.

Most people were afraid of Crabbe and his big build. He, along with fellow Slytherin Goyle, were seen as Draco Malfoy's dumb cronies who didn't even have half a brain.

Padma knew him better, though. He wasn't the brightest to ever exist, but he wasn't dumb either.

Ever since she had helped him that day, the two had become – for want of a better word – 'study buddies'. It wasn't a public relationship, the two preferring to not draw attention to the fact she was helping him.

He may have put on a tough front, but underneath, Padma saw that there was a part of him – no matter how small it actually was – that represented a teddy bear. Sometimes she would go to the library in the hope that she would catch him there again, to find the comfort the first time had brought her.

It was strange that she sought it in someone who most people hated, or were afraid of, but she pitied him. He wasn't as dangerous as most thought and it was obvious that he had had a hard life growing up. There weren't many choices for him, so the least she could do was help him.

And with that help, he had managed to scrape through every year at Hogwarts. His marks hadn't been brilliant, but they had been acceptable to most teachers.

She felt pleased that she had done something to help someone; even if it was someone no one thought worth helping.

Madam Malkin finished with her measurements and granted Crabbe permission to step down from the perch. With a look of relief, he straightened his casual clothes and jumped down with a loud _thump_.

He looked at Padma again, going slightly red. She smiled kindly at him.

"You're turn, Miss Patil," Malkin said, all too familiar with Padma's appearance in her shop.

Padma looked away from the big Slytherin and took his spot on the perch. He really wasn't _that_ bad. Those who thought he was nothing but a thug, just needed to get to know him. Since she had begun helping him almost two years ago, he hadn't said a bad word against her.

They were more than just two people who studied together; she would go as far and say they were actually friends.

Even if it was a friendship neither of them wanted publicised.

* * *

_**So... I chose Padma/Crabbe as my pairing. Yes, I have a thing about them after writing them once before. It's a bit of a guilty pleasure of mine, so I was so keen to write this. This may turn into a two shot as I signed up for 1000 - 2000 words too in the same category. If that doesn't go ahead, I might add another chapter anyway.**_

**_I hope you like it. I know it's an odd pairing, but I'd really appreciate reviews still. Thank you._**


End file.
